


Steeping Sunbeams

by Toast_Senpai



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cats, Dogs, Eventual Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: Alex’s new café is in need of some help. He’s willing to take anyone, but on one condition: they must love cats.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Alex posted a picture on twitter of him holding a beautiful cat, and I was inspired. Cats are near and dear to my heart, and so I present a sort of ‘cat café’ fic. I have a few things planned for this, so if you like it, stick with it. I’ll be adding tags as I go. Rating may or may not change.

Alex Smith finished typing up the help wanted sign, making sure to bold the font and increase the size. It was just a simple thing, something that he was going to hang on the window of his café. He read it over for errors, and when he was sure there were none, he printed it. He retrieved it from the printer and read it again, the last line bringing a small smile to his lips. If a week went by and no one applied for the position, then he’d have to put an ad in the paper.

He lifted the sleeping gray cat from his lap and set him down on the chair. Alex gave a quick pat to his soft head before locating some tape. Then he went downstairs into the dark shop. He switched on a light and made his way to the glass windows and door that overlooked the corner of Wine and Union Street. Castle Park was just a shadow, periodically lit by street lamps. The only people out at midnight were the ones still in the pubs.

Alex ripped off a piece of tape and hung up the sign on the window, right next to the door at eye level. He stepped back, a nervous flutter starting in his stomach. He wanted to do things completely on his own, but it was impossible to run a café by himself. He needed at least one or two people to take orders while he made the few new sweets he was trying out. Alex sat down in one of the comfortable plastic chairs, a long sigh escaping him.

This spacious place was finally his, and he needed to start making some money. The idea for it had come to him after a visit to London. He had been shopping with his sister, and she had taken him (as a surprise) to a cat café. Alex had been silent through most of the tea, not knowing how to express himself clearly around so many affectionate cats. His heart had been full that day, and it inspired him to want to share his own felines with people. Of course, he knew it was going to be hard at first. The six of them meant so much to him. But his café would be nowhere near as elaborate as the one in London was.

Alex heard the high cries from Mali and a scratching at the door atop the stairs. He clicked his tongue and returned to his living space above the café, greeted by several pairs of bright eyes when he opened the door.

“Tomorrow’s the big day,” he told the cats staring at him. He bent and picked up the sweetest of them all, a Ragdoll named Ann. “You ready to be shown off?”

Alex was proud of each, as well as protective. He was determined to try to make this work. Perhaps sit down only cafés weren’t that popular, but he wanted to give it a fair shot. Plus, he knew the cats would draw in more people, though it would also drive away others. Still, it was a risk he’d take.

He pushed his face into the silky belly fur of the cat in his arms and inhaled. It calmed him, made him want nothing more than to bury himself under the covers of his bed and await the inevitable cat-pile that happened each night. Yes, that sounded wonderful.

* * *

Alex didn’t open as early as he had planned, but he was sure that the men and women going to their office jobs wouldn’t want to stop anyways. He waited until ten, when the streets were just filling up with every day people running errands.

He tied the forest green apron tightly around his waist. He looked down at it, at the comedic cat face that his sister had helped him design and iron on. Really, she should be here helping him run this place. Except she had her own job, one that that she loved and paid immensely well, so he couldn’t be bothered with trying to rope her into this.

At his feet, Ann rattled her fluffy light gray tail and looked up at him, head tilted. Alex smiled at her and squinted his eyes. She squinted back, and he let out a laugh. He had only brought down Ann, Mali, and Winston for today. Mali he had to, for she would have sat at the door and whined non-stop had he not. Currently she was on a wall walkway, staring at him from a few feet up, her large ears forward, listening intently.

Alex unlocked the door and made sure all the signs were in their proper place. He had one warning those with allergies to be mindful that there were cats present, as well as another saying there were no to-go orders. Then the help wanted sign, bravely asking for someone who was in need of a job. Ann was around his feet again, and he picked her up. He gently set her onto the low square cushions in front of the large window where Winston was curled up.

He pet the Ragdoll slowly. “Sit here and look pretty, all right? Bring in those customers for me.” Alex took a step back, and Ann jumped off the cushion, following him. He sighed, but stopped himself midway. He’d been doing that too often lately. Best to put on a cheerful look and get ready.

The morning was slow, but he did get a few customers. They were all younger women, probably around his own age of twenty-eight or so. If his mother were there she’d be smirking something fierce. He shook his head as the sound of laughter filled the café. He paused his pouring of tea to watch as one of the women swished around a wand with a sparkly ribbon attached. Mali was going crazy, launching herself into the air after it.

Alex grinned. She was such a svelte cat, a caramel and chocolate colored tortoiseshell. Being an Oriental meant she was long and lithe, but nowhere near fragile. Her sinewy muscles were dense and her claws sharp. She went after the ribbon like a champ, even though it was always just out of reach. He experienced some appeasing sense of pride at seeing her interact with the customers. They praised her good looks and long limbs, admired her giant ears and seafoam eyes. Alex wondered if this was what it felt like to be a parent.

* * *

It was nearing closing time. Alex was wiping off the counter when he noticed a young guy squatting in front of the window with wide eyes. Winston sat on the other side of the glass, looking out at the stranger, his tail flicking back and forth in the slowest of metronomes. Then, the man looked up, towards the door. Alex raised an eyebrow, wondering if he was going to come inside. And a moment later he did. In fact, he strolled in as if he were on a mission, came right up to the counter and put his hands onto the freshly wiped surface.

“You’re looking for help, yeah?” he asked.

Alex was surprised by how straight forward he was. Maybe this guy was a kid fresh out of school and waiting to get into university. He was short, only coming up to about Alex’s chin. He shook his brown bangs out of his eyes and looked at Alex with an almost pleading gaze.

“That’s right,” Alex said after a bit. He set down the rag he was holding. “I’m looking for someone to make tea and coffee and serve customers.”

“And pet the cats?”

Alex couldn’t stop his lips from tipping up. “And pet the cats,” he confirmed.

“The one in the window, he’s one of those British ones, right? My mate used to have one, was the nicest cat I ever met. And I used to be pretty scared of cats, since when I was younger I got scratched a lot by my aunt’s. Thought that put me off cats forever, but not after meeting the old guy my mate had. Yours reminds me of his.” The man stopped suddenly, taking in a breath. “Sorry, I was just really excited when I saw the cat in the window… and this shop, it’s new, isn’t it? This place’s been empty for months.”

Alex was quiet. In truth, he didn’t know what to address first. Never before had a stranger been so… excitable with him. It was refreshing, and dare he say it was what he was looking for.

The man got in a few more words. “Is there an application I can fill out?”

“No, no application.” Alex came around the counter, and he watched the man’s eyes go to his apron. Alex motioned him over to one of the tables and they sat down across from each other. “I’ll just ask you a few questions,” Alex said. He saw the man fidget a little, probably gone nervous. “What’s your name? And how old are you, not that it’s terribly important.”

“Chris Trott.” He extended his hand and Alex shook it. “Now, don’t laugh… I always get mistaken for being much younger than I am.”

“Oh?” Alex was intrigued.

“I’m twenty-nine,” Chris mumbled, and he turned his head, lips pursed.

Alex whistled, long and low. It drew Mali out of her slumber from up on the shelf and she came down to them. She jumped on the table, startling Chris. She sniffed at him, head close to his own. Alex watched, amused. Mali very much liked to get into your personal space. She licked at Chris’ cheek, which pulled quite the shocked half giggle, half snort from Chris.

“Well, you _do_ only look to be university-age.” Alex caught Mali’s skinny, lengthy tail and gave it a gentle tug. She turned from Chris and pushed her face into Alex’s beard. “What about a current job?”

“About that…” Chris seemed shy. He rubbed at his neck. “I do YouTube stuff, like gaming videos. It doesn’t make much, that’s why I’m looking for something to do during the day.”

Alex pushed Mali away from his face and she laid on the table. “That sounds pretty cool, actually. I’ve always liked playing games. Never thought of trying to make money out of it.”

Chris lit up for a second, then mellowed, a small smile on his lips. “Yeah, it’s fun. I’m not very popular, but I do have a few fans. It’s a nice feeling.” Chris trailed a finger along Mali’s back, and she twisted towards him. He went for her belly and she latched onto his hand, back feet kicking it. His smile widened.

“So you live close by?” Alex didn’t have many more questions left.

“Yup, just a few blocks away. A little flat of my own.”

Alex nodded. “And finally… Well, I don’t think I need to ask this last one.”

“Hm?” Chris stared at Mali and she licked his hand.

“It’s pretty clear that you like cats.” Chris flicked his eyes to Alex’s. “And it seems that Mali likes you, too.”

“I hope she does,” Chris said fondly. “I’ve never seen a cat like her before. I’d love to get to know her.”

Alex couldn’t help but laugh at the flirtatious tone of Chris’ voice. “What about him?” Alex nodded towards Winston, still sat in the window.

“Of course. Are there only the two?”

“What if I told you there are actually six?”

Chris’ mouth opened in surprise, and he looked around the room. “Where are they?”

“Ann is sleeping behind the counter, and the other three are upstairs.” Alex paused and bit his lip. He knew he shouldn’t, but… “If you’d like, I can show you them? Unless you’d rather fill out the paperwork right now.”

Chris stood rather quickly. “I’d like to see them now, if you don’t mind.”

Alex, feeling suddenly giddy, stood as well. “Follow me.”

He led Chris to the stairs, Mali chasing after them. Alex knew it was a bit messy, and there was a lot of fur everywhere, but he thought that the cats would prove enough of a distraction. Alex stepped aside and let Chris enter before he shut the door.

“A studio… Impressive,” Chris marveled, looking around.

“It’s nice to have a lot of open space, especially with six cats.”

Said cats flocked to greet them. They eagerly sniffed at Chris, rubbing along his legs and begging to be pet. Chris got to their level and held out his hands. Leif and Charles pushed their faces against his fingers, their purring increasing in volume.

Alex felt that swell in his chest again as he stood off, watching the cats surround Chris. The only one who ignored him was Victor, who instead choose to come over to Alex. Alex picked up the big boy.

“I’ll likely forget, but can you tell me all their names?” Chris turned and looked at Alex. “And what kind they are? Because damn, are they huge. I didn’t know cats could get so big. I mean, I’ve seen some pictures of those forest cats, but never in person.”

“The orange one is Leif, and that’s exactly what he is. A Norwegian Forest Cat, born in Norway. I had a friend there who was moving and couldn’t take him with to the new place, so I ended up with him. Not that I mind.” Alex hoisted Victor over his shoulder. “And the gray one next to him is the baby of the group, Charles. He’s a Maine Coon, and if you think he’s big now, just wait and see him in a couple years.”

Charles flopped onto the floor and stretched, downy belly on full display. Chris ran his fingers across the fur. “His face looks a bit like a wolf. Very interesting.”

“Mali you’ve already met. She’s an Oriental. And downstairs you were right. Winston’s a British Shorthair, and he’s the oldest. I like to think of him as a grandpa, though he’s only seven.”

“He’s probably going to be my favorite,” Chris said. Then he quickly apologized. “Maybe picking favorites isn’t right.”

“Naw, I get you. This one here is my favorite, and he takes full advantage of the fact, don’t you, Victor?” Alex held Victor at arm’s length, the cat’s giant bushy tail flicking this way and that. “He’s a Siberian, and if he was tan he’d look just like a lion, what with the crazy mane he’s got going on.” Victor closed his eyes, and Alex brought him back in close to lay a kiss to his nose. “The only one you haven’t seen is Ann, but you’ll meet her eventually. She’s the nicest of this lot. I don’t know if it’s because she’s a Ragdoll, but that might have something to do with it.”

Chris hummed. “It must be awesome, living with them.”

Alex set Victor down. “It can get a bit stressful sometimes, but usually I enjoy it.” Alex watched as Chris stood up fully. “Are you free to come in tomorrow? I can show you how everything works.”

Chris grinned. “Of course. I look forward to it.”

“All right. How’s eleven sound?” He was really liking Chris’ enthusiasm. It had been a while since he had come across someone who appreciated cats as he did.

“Perfect.” Chris reached down and gave one last pet to as many cats as he could reach. Alex heard him mumble something, then let out a wistful sigh.

“You’ll get to see them tomorrow,” Alex tried.

“Yeah… but you get to _sleep_ with them. I bet they’re the best heaters.”

Alex laughed. “Yeah, but they’re also heavy. Most nights my legs go numb.”

“A small price to pay for fluffy warmth.”

“True.” Alex shifted, suddenly feeling a bit awkward. “Thanks for doing this. About the pay-”

“We can worry about that later,” Chris said, still all glowing smiles. “I better be off so that you can close up.”

They went back downstairs, and Chris gave him a wave before he pet Winston, then left.

Alex locked the door and sat on the cushion next to the sleeping cat. He was sure that Chris was going to be a good addition. He was cheerful and kind, and liked being around the cats. Plus, he was pretty cute. Alex clicked his tongue. Chris was to be his employee, best not to dwell too much on the fact that he was attractive. But Alex was a sucker for guys like that, especially ones that shared his love of felines.

He scooped Winston into his arms and went to go wake Ann, anticipation for tomorrow singing along his nerves.


	2. Chapter 2

Ross Hornby held on tightly to Oscar and Archie’s leashes in his hand. He kept them fairly close by as he ambled down the sidewalk. At the corner he stopped and waited for traffic. He looked to his right. That café hadn’t been open last week. Ross scanned his eyes over the large windows, not quite able to see into it because of the glare of the sun. Maybe sometime he’d have to stop for a quick cup of something warm. December was in full swing, although there hadn’t been much snow. He wondered how white Christmas would be.

Vehicles stopped for him and he crossed over to Castle Park, dogs eagerly pulling him along. He let them lead the way, their noses to the ground. Ross gave the dogs a bit more leash. He thought about what to make for dinner, and how tomorrow was finally Friday. Working at a call center was terribly boring, but the area didn’t exactly have many options for him to use his degree in film. Perhaps he should have went to university for something else.

Ross’ long sigh came out in a white cloud. Oscar stopped to sniff at a spot in the frosted grass and Archie joined him, their tails smacking into Ross’ legs. He supposed he could move back to his parent’s house in Swindon for a while and look for jobs in London. Desperately he wanted a change of pace. He had only met a few people in Bristol, and while they were good friends, he didn’t see much value in staying. Not to mention he hadn’t been on a date in over a year…

The dogs moved on, and Ross was tugged out of his thoughts, the leashes almost slipping from his gloved hand. They took their time around the park, only passing a few others braving the cold. By the time Ross was thoroughly chilled, the sun was just about to set.

He crossed back over to Union Street the way he had come. Again, the new café caught his eye. This time he could see inside. It was a decent size, filled with little tables and chairs. He slowed the dogs down as he saw a rather striking bearded man just inside, standing close to the window. Ross generally wasn’t one to stare, but he couldn’t help it. The soft yellow lighting inside cast just enough shadows on the décor to be offset by the golden setting sun. The man’s hair shined copper as he bent forward. Ross wondered what he was doing, but then he saw the large, fluffy gray and white cat at the man’s feet.

Ross stopped and watched as the cat was lifted up and held much like a baby in the man’s arms, and he smiled. He was _gorgeous_. Ross’ breath got stuck in his throat. He couldn’t remember the last time he’s saw someone so attractive. The large cat in the stranger’s arms looked utterly content, and Ross was envious of it.

The man turned from the window and receded deeper into the café. The dogs whined, but Ross was scanning the papers stuck to the window and door. The help wanted ad drew his attention. His mind filled with images of working alongside the stranger, getting to know him. But there were the cats. The ad called for someone who loved cats and Ross, while he didn’t mind felines, was much more taken to dogs. Still…

Oscar pushed his face into Ross’ crotch and he was forced to continue along. Saturday. He’d swing by on the weekend to check out the café. It wouldn’t hurt to go inside and get a cup of tea, just to scoop out the place.

* * *

As Ross had promised himself, Saturday came by and he left the house. Archie and Oscar desperately wanted to come with him, but he didn’t think they would be allowed in the café, and he desired to take his time once there. So he went alone, making sure his hair was gelled in place and the gloves he wore were the new pair without holes.

It wasn’t particularly busy at one pm, but there were still several people inside. He entered with confidence and made his way to the counter. The man he had seen yesterday wasn’t present, and Ross resisted frowning. Yet, the guy taking orders was pretty cute, though he looked quite young. Probably just out of high school. Ross scolded himself at caring so much about strangers’ appearances and scanned the teas offered before he went with peppermint. When it was his turn to order he gave it with a smile.

There was a nametag on the worker’s cat apron. It read _Chris_. Ross rolled the name around in his head. Chris handed him a plastic number and told him to take a seat wherever he liked. Ross went to a little table set on the far side of the room and pulled off his gloves. To occupy himself, Ross glanced around the café. The step-like shelves on the walls were interesting, and it didn’t take him long to spot a very large gray cat curled up on one of them, its tail hanging off the edge. There was another cat, just as big and covered in thick orange fur that was with a group at the table a few feet away. They swished a long ribbon around, the cat crouched low to the floor, hind end wiggling before it launched itself at the slippery fabric. The people laughed, and Ross couldn’t help but be amused.

He was distracted by the cat’s moves, and he didn’t notice that Chris had come over, cup of tea in hand. “Here you are, sunshine,” Chris said as he set the cup down in front of Ross.

“Thank you,” Ross said, looking away from the scene he’d been observing.

Chris gave him a wide smile. “Never seen you here before. This your first time?”

Ross nodded. He glanced towards the other table as their laughs met his ears.

“Do you want a toy? We keep the wands in a container near the bookcase.” Chris pointed in the general direction. “Charles is sleeping, but if you get the squeaky mouse one out, he’ll be down here in two seconds.” Chris sounded excited. Ross bit his lip for a moment, eyes flicking up to the sleeping cat before they went back to Chris.

“It’s all right, I’ll let him sleep.” Ross picked up the cup and blew on the hot liquid. “I’m not much of a cat person,” he murmured before he took a sip. The flavorful peppermint cleared his senses in an instant and warmed him.

Chris’ eyes widened and he tilted his head. “Really? Hmm…” He roved his eyes over Ross, and it felt very intimate, having those large, brown eyes on him, soft and searching. Ross took another sip of the tea, looking into the cup, face feeling many degrees warmer than a few seconds ago. “Maybe you’re more of a dog person. I’m right, yeah?”

Ross set the cup down. “How’d you know?”

Chris reached towards Ross’ chest and picked a long, blond hair from his woolen coat. He held it up. “This looks a lot like dog fur.”

Ross tried to tame the smile that spread across his lips, but it was no use. “I have two of them.”

“Double trouble,” Chris said.

“Sometimes, but usually they’re quite well-behaved. I think it’s because they’re getting older.” Ross paused and noticed how Chris was leaning against the table, full attention on Ross. “Doesn’t stop them from wanting to go on hour-long walks, though,” Ross said with a thoughtful hum. “Very energetic, the two of them.”

“They sound great,” Chris said. “You should bring them around the next time you visit.”

Ross raised an eyebrow. “They’re allowed in here?”

“Well, I can ask the owner just to be sure, but he told me that most of the cats don’t mind dogs.” Chris blew a breath at his bangs, scattering them away from his eyes. “I wish I had pets of my own.”

Ross set his cup down. “Why don’t you?” he asked.

“My apartment doesn’t allow anything besides fish… although a close friend of mine breeds lizards, and he keeps trying to give me some. I’m tempted to take one home, too.” Chris laughed, and Ross found the sound quite charming. “If you ever want a lizard, let me know. I can hook you up.”

“Will do,” Ross said.

Ross was sure Chris was going to leave him be, because he straightened and turned, but he stood still. Ross looked in the direction that Chris was facing. Coming towards them was the man Ross had seen the other day through the window. He was holding a plate piled high with something.

“Hey,” he greeted, a wide smile showing off his teeth. “Wanna be my guinea pigs?”

Ross’ eyes flicked to the nametag. _Alex_. He wondered if this was the owner.

“What you got there?” Chris asked.

Alex held out plate, and Chris picked up one of the round pastries. “A new strudel recipe. I don’t know how I want to decorate them yet, though.” He looked at Ross. “Help yourself,” he offered.

Ross hesitantly took one. It was still warm and he could smell cinnamon and cloves. He bit into it, and was very aware of Alex watching him, probably waiting for a response. There was a rush of tart apple flavor that spread across his tongue, and it was cut short by a sugary mix that was just a tad sweet.

“It’s really good,” Ross said after he swallowed. “I don’t know how you make them, but maybe you could use a cat shaped cookie cutter once they’re done?” Ross didn’t know if he was very helpful, but he felt the need to try and suggest something constructive.

Chris snapped his fingers. “And you could add little frosting whiskers! Since it’s not very sweet, it would probably be all right.”

Alex nodded. “I can try it out. Thanks for the help.” He left them, and Chris and Ross watched him go through the door back to the kitchen.

Chris licked the residue from his fingers, and Ross refocused on his tea. “So,” Chris said, and Ross glanced back up at him, “do you want to meet one of the cats?”

Ross looked around the room. The gray one was still asleep, but the orange one was now sitting in the window, staring out at the people walking past. He shrugged.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Chris suddenly crouched down and whistled. He patted the hardwood floor, then tapped his nails on it.

The orange cat gave Chris its attention, and soon was stretching before padding over. It sat and tried to bite and rub Chris’ fingers. Chris motioned for Ross to get close.

Ross slowly pushed the chair back and kneeled on the floor. The cat sniffed at him, extra interested in his coat. Ross was still while he was examined.

“This is Leif,” Chris said. “Don’t be shy, you can pet him. He loves having his nose rubbed.”

Ross held out his hand, and Leif scrubbed his cheeks along it, long whiskers tickling. Leif squinted at him with shiny yellow green eyes. Ross ran a finger up and down the line of his big nose, and Leif started to purr loudly almost instantly.

“You’re a natural,” Chris declared.

As Ross continued with the affection giving, he thought that he wouldn’t mind working at the little café. If he did, he could get closer to Chris and Alex, and also learn more about cats. He had never really interacted with them much, having always been around dogs. When he returned home, he knew Archie and Oscar were going to be all over him because of the smell. The thought drew out a smile, and Ross let his hand travel up to Leif’s head, then to the velvety soft fur behind his ears. There was a certain type of calmness that came from petting the feline.

“Is there still a position open?” Ross asked suddenly. He’d decided.

Chris’ eye went wide, and then he smiled. “I’ll get Alex.”

* * *

The first people he told about his new job were his two brothers. They were happy for him, although a bit confused at the whole ‘cat’ part. Ross assured them that he would still always love dogs and never neglect Archie and Oscar, but he was up for expanding his animal interactions.

Then he told his mother and she was overjoyed that he had finally moved on from that other boring job he was always complaining about. Then she asked if he had a partner yet, to which he said no, and she hung up on him in a huff.

Ross sighed loudly from his place on the sofa. Next to him, Archie snorted in his sleep. At his feet was Oscar, head laid over his toes. His mother had been on him for a while now, and he didn’t know why. Both of his brothers were already married, and the older had a kid. Shouldn’t she be satisfied with that? This wasn’t like when she was growing up. Ross would find someone eventually, and he hated to be the bearer of bad news, except one day he’d have to tell her that there were probably not going to be any grandkids from him.

He rotated his phone in his hands. Yesterday had gone smoothly. Alex had eagerly accepted him as a new employee and Chris was excited to be working with him.

The phone in his hand buzzed. Ross looked at who the new message was from.

Speaking of Chris.

Ross opened the message from the man he had met a month ago whose name also happened to be the same as the one from his work. Although this one went by the odd nickname of ‘Sips’ so that helped. It was a congratulations on the new job, and Ross wondered how he knew. He pressed the call button and waited.

“I saw your snap story,” were the first words he heard.

“Ah,” Ross said. “I was wondering how.”

The line was silent for a moment, and Ross stroked Archie’s head.

“So when do you want to meet up again?” Sips asked.

Ross bit his lip. They’d only gotten together twice. The first was when they had met at the pub, and the second was a couple weeks ago when he went over to Sips’ flat. Other than those couple times, they rarely interacted each other. Ross had never had a relationship quite like this before. What did people call it? A friend with benefits? Though he hardly considered Sips an actual friend. Possibly he was just a hookup.

“Soon,” Ross promised, although he didn’t know when.

“You said that after we fucked last time,” Sips reminded him.

“Did I?” Ross scolded himself for forgetting, but he had a lot on his mind recently.

“I told you, we don’t have to keep doing this. It’s all up to you.”

Ross stared at the glass coffee table in front of him, a cup of tea half gone and cold sat on a coaster. It was true that he hadn’t been on a date for a long time and he really wanted to start a real relationship, although he didn’t know if he wanted to forget about Sips that easily. Then there was Alex and the other Chris, two people who he would surely get to know better and better each day of work. They would become friends, but after that?

“Ross, you still there?”

“Hm? Yeah. Why don’t you come over tonight? I’ll send you my address.” Ross knew what he was doing. He was a competent adult. If he wanted to have some fun, then he was allowed. After all, he’d been feeling pretty lonely.

“Great. I’ll bring celebratory champagne.”

Ross laughed. “Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
